dangerous
by luv-adictive-and-dangerous
Summary: Fang, Iggy and Angel are sibilings and there house burns down. what will happen when they move in with Max, Nudge, and Gazzy? WIll true love prevail or will evil take away all hope? Disclamer: IN ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**FANG P.O.V**

I had my ear buds in and was listening to Limp Bizkit when Iggy and I plopped on our beds. Iggy and I are twins but look nothing alike. Iggy has blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I have black hair, dark brow eyes, and tan skin. But anyway we heard a crackling sound. We sat up and looked at each other. I ran to the door and felt it.

"Iggy it's hot! Go get Angel I got Mom and Dad!" Iggy nodded and ran to the balcony then jumped to Angel's judging by her high pitched twelve-year-old scream before Iggy ever got to her balcony that she realized the house was on fire.

I ran down the hall dodging the debris and falling boards into Mom and Dad's room. They were both on the ground unconscious Dad wasn't breathing but mom was. I threw both of them over my shoulders and jogged to the balcony wear there was a ladder down. I was going to make it out of here with both my parents even if only one lived. Iggy and Angel were already on the ground Iggy was talking to the nine-one-one operator. I heard police, ambulance, and fire truck sirens in the distance. The night air was cold and brutal. Yep, it's going to be a long night.

- Line break-

In the hospital the four of us were around Dad when the doctor came in.

"I don't want to be the barer of bad news but he's to weak it make it, I'm sorry"

At two o'clock am our dad took his last breath.

**MAX P.O.V**

I woke up way to early for any normal human to be awake, and I heard my mom and dad moving around on the first floor. I got dressed, no use trying to fall back to sleep, and walked to the elevator. I got in, pushed a button, and the dang thing jolted. I hate elevators but they are faster and less work than walking down three flights of stairs. The elevator dinged and saw my mom and dad sitting at the dinning room table. Dang they were early birds! Wait, they look worried and… sad.

"Who died?" I said sarcastically.

"My friends husband in a fire at two am this morning."

"What someone actually died?" My eyes widened.

"Yes, and there family will be staying here, she has three kids, Fang and Iggy are twins and your age their younger sister Angel is Gazzy and Nudge's age. You will help Iggy and Fang move into the forth floor."

"Kay I will." Great twins moving on my floor if they have twin telepathy I will go crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**IGGY P.O.V**

We walked in and were greeted with the smell of burning chicken. Fang and I looked at each other.

"Dang what's burning?" A woman with blonde hair and kind eyes walked out of the kitchen.

"Chicken… MAX ORDER PIZZA PLEASE!"

"MOM I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN'T COOK DON'T TRY!" A girl who I assumed is Max, came down the stairs, she was in denim short-shorts and a tank-top. Max stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Fang and I standing in the door arms full with boxes. Her eyes were wide. She grabbed the phone slowly and took off running up the stairs. Then my phone buzzed.

**_FANG: SHE WAS HOT!_**

"Really Fang!" Fang shrugged. He hasn't said a word since dad died, but he text what ever is on his mind.

"What? What did he say?!" Angel said jumping over my shoulder to read the text.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing at all."

"Yea right, come on let me see!"

"No. Not going to happen."

"DANG IT!" Angel finally went and asked where she would be staying.

"Fang, Iggy, you two will be staying on the top floor." Max's mom said.

"Uh, how many floors are there?"

"Four, not counting the basement."

"Wow."

"But Max will help you move in of course." Fang smiled as big as he could. Max came down the stairs in jeans and a Limp Bizkit hoodie.

"You guys ready?" she asked, and not even waiting for and answer, she took both arm loads and ran up the stairs. She stopped half way up the first flight.

"Come on." She said coming back down the stairs. "We got two more flights after this one and three more loads, one for each. You guys get your loads and I got to get some thing in the dinning room." She waited till we started up the stairs then disappeared into the dinning room.

**MAX P.O.V**

I'm soooo mean! I sent Fang and Iggy up the stairs and I ran to the dinning room and got in the elevator.

-Line break-

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET UP HERE?" The blond one yelled. I really need to get there names, I know one is Iggy and one is Fang but which is which?

"One, elevator. Two, which one are you?"

"I'm Iggy and this is Fang."

"Oh, okay. So this is you guys' room, I'm down the hall, the elevator is at the end, and the bathroom is the only one on that side."

"Okay, were is Angel and Mom going to stay?"

"Angel is on the third floor, with my younger brother and sister, their twins too. And your mom is on the second floor same floor as my mom and… Well you got a lot to unpack, and dinner is at five, so you have an hour to unpack and get ready, so yea!" I turned and ran as fast as I could to my room. No need to get them up set.


	3. Chapter 3

**MAX P.O.V**

I was lying on the couch when Angel walked up to me,

"Hey Max,"

"Yea Angel?"

"What kind of pizza did you order?"

"Um, meatlovers, why?"

"Because, if you got meat lovers than be ready to fight Iggy and Fang for the last piece."

"I don't care if I have to wrestle them to the ground I will get the last piece." Angel giggled and Nudge came in with her head phones on.

"NEVER LISTEN TO SAD SONGS WHEN YOU'RE HAPPY!"

"Why?" Angel and I asked.

"Because it makes you really sad and when you're sad you don't think strait and when you don't think straight your brain HURTS."

Nudge and Angel started rambling on, so I walked up stairs to my floor and heard the guys blasting Limp Bizkit, Three Days Grace, and Dautry. I ran to my room and blasted my boom-box with Blood on the Dance Floor. The guys' music stopped and I clicked mine off. Suddenly I heard the door bell I ran down the hall and slid down all three stair rails. I opened the door to see, Sam, one of the poplars. He was obviously eyeing Iggy, Fang, and Angel.

"I thought you only had one brother and one sister?" he said handing me the pizza.

"I do, their just house guest."

"Oh, well bye see ya."

"Uh-hu what ever." I turned and shut the door, I set the pizza on the table, and every one crowded around it. Fang and I had both our hands on the last piece of pizza. We gave each other death glares for it.

"I will kill you for it." I said ice in my voice.

"Yea, I bet you would, and I'm sooo scared!" Fang scoffed. I was about to rip the pizza out of his hand when Iggy started waving his hands around like an idiot.

"Calm, calm, calm. NOW FIRST ONE TO GET PINNED LOSES!" Fang and I lunged at each other and collided in mid-air. Then landed on the floor in a heap, I took the advantage, and sat on Fang's stomach and tried to pin his shoulders. He threw me off and pinned me with ease. With a cocky smile on his face, Fang stood up and grabbed the piece of pizza, as I took off up the stairs to play on my computer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so chapter 4! I'm so sorry the only chapter that had any action was chapter 1, but my next four chapters will have a little more excitement. Trust me. But of course I have to build up to it the action so yea. Here is the next chapter.**

**ANGEL P.O.V**

Fang had a cocky smile on his face.

"Fang that's the first thing you've said since… you know."

"Angel it's okay to talk about it he's not gone he's all around us and in our hearts." Fang said with a… smile.

"I never thought of it that way."

"I do. All the time." Back to silent Fang. I smiled and walked up stairs, I noticed Gazzy never ate.

I was walking to my room when I was pulled into Gazzy and Nudge's room. I shrieked, smooth, right? I know. Gazzy looked me in the eye only now did I realize he was holding my hand. In my mind I screamed. The goofy smile he had on his face was kind of hot.

"Hey," Gazzy said blue eyes wide.

"Hi, why did you yank me in here?" he shrugged and held up a silver chain with a hot pink, lime green spotted, seashell on it, and looked at his feet.

"I made it and want you to have it." He said shyly. I hugged him and he held me tight. When we stopped hugging he turned me around and clasped the necklace on me.

"I better get to my room and unpack." He nodded, and I opened the door.

**FANG P.O.V**

I was walking down the second floor hall to the next flight of stairs when a door swung out at full speed, and hit me in the face. I crumpled to the floor holding my, now gushing with blood, nose. Angel came out and saw me on the ground.

"O.M.Z! Fang are you okay?! I didn't know you were out here!" Angel yelled and helped me up. That's when I saw her necklace, then the tall blonde haired blue eyed kid with paint on his hands. My eyes widened in realization. I put a death glare on my face and brushed past Gazzy.

"You try any thing and you will be sorry." I whispered as I past. Then I ran up the stairs, to the bathroom, and came out with paper towels to my nose. That's when I hit Max dead on.

**CLIFFY! Be sure to review! I want to know your opinion! Even if you say its bad come on. Review, review, review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I almost didn't update today but decided to. Now some of you have been wondering exactly why Max has such a insanely huge house, well it's because she is filthy rich! And her dad is a doctor at a hospital. So here is chapter five!**

**MAX P.O.V**

I was running to my room, trying to get away from Nudge who was rambling on and on about what happened when I ran up here after dinner. Then Fang out of now were opens the bathroom door holding his nose, and started running to his room, we were both going to fast to stop before we crashed in to each other, knocking heads then crumpling to the floor. _Smooth max nice one, now you look like a klutz!_ I thought.

"Ow, today is not my day!" Fang yelled frustrated.

"You have a hard head!" I yelled surprised at how bad it hurt. Only then did I realize how much of and awkward position we were in. Fang had fallen on top of me and his head landed on my shoulder. Then he pushed up and was only a few inches away from my face. I rolled out from under him. We both stood up and ran to our rooms leaving Nudge standing in the hall stunned at what had just happened.

-Line break-

"Oh… My… Zebra!" I yelled in frustration as I lost yet another game of solitaire on the computer.

"Yes, Max that is what O.M.Z stands for." I jumped as my best friend, Ella, spoke up from the door of my bed room.

"Goodness, Ella don't do that! Who let you in any way?"

"The cute tall blonde let me in. when did you get such a cute house guest?!"

"Iggy? Today. You like him?"

"Iggy, is that his real name? Oh, yea I like him he's sooo hot!"

"I don't think it's his real name. His twin brother is hotter, their fraternal twins like Gazzy and Nudge only they weren't adopted." My eyes widened as I looked beyond Ella at Iggy and Fang standing in the door way. _Oh crap!_ They were there the whole time!

"Uh, Fang and I were, uh, we were hoping, uh, that, uh, maybe" Iggy was cut off by Fang.

"We were wondering if you guys want to go on a double date, tonight, Max and me and Iggy and Ella?"

"YESSSS!" Ella and I screamed a little to excited. The guys smiled and left us to get ready.

**GAZZY P.O.V**

"Hey, Ange," I said making sure Fang was no were in sight. He freaked the crap out of me.

"Hey, Gaz, I'm sorry about Nick he's just trying to scare you he wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't hurt him first."

"Who is Nick?"

"Oh, Nick is Fang's real name, and Jason is Iggy's."

"Oh, anyways I was wondering since both your brothers are going on a date tonight, do you want to go out with me?"

"Yea, Totally!" Angel yelled, that's when I saw a big puff of black hair and big brown eyes.

"Nudge I can see you, you don't have to hide." Angel turned to see Nudge peeking out from behind the stairs. She turned back and hugged me, and then she walked to the stairs.

"Hey, Nudge, want to help me get ready?" Angel asked, and they ran up the stairs. That's when I turned to face a steaming mad Fang.

"YOU ARE A FRICKIN' NINJIA!" I yelled.

"I told you, don't try any thing." Fang said in a deathly tone. I was sure he could smell my fear.

"But I- but I- I"

"But you what, I don't have all night, I have a date."

"Please don't kill me I will treat her right. I promise. Don't kill me." I fell to the floor and begged. He burst out laughing.

"I'm messing with ya kid! But you break my baby sister's heart, I will hurt you. Okay? You got it?" I nodded and took off to my room, he is scary. The last thing I need is to get on his bad side.

**This chapter was a little longer than usual. Next chapter is the date, and the first day of school for Fang, Iggy, and Angel! Yesterday only one person reviewed L lets try this again. They can be bad reviews I don't care I want your opinion! Review! You could say it was the most horrible thing you ever read and I would thank you for your opinion! And please I am open to ideas and will answer any questions you have about the story! Review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sooo sorry I didn't update in two whole days! I had a fund raiser to work, and then I got home late, (apparently after curfew) and got grounded. So yea, But I'm back! Here's chapter 6!**

**FANG P.O.V**

Since I was worried that Gazzy would make a move in on Angel, I decided to turn our double date into a triple date at the bowling ally. That way I could keep an eye on them. Not much happened except the fact Iggy and Ella was eating each others faces off!

"Iggy! Cool the guns there are kids present!" I joked gesturing to Gazzy and Angel, who were bowling. Iggy and Ella broke apart.

"Fang shut your mouth or I will tell Max what you said! EVERYTHING!" Iggy said stretching out the last word.

"You will not!"

"Yes I will!" I shut up and put my arm around Max. She smiled and snuggled up against my chest, as I played with her hair. It was then I looked over and Gazzy had his arms wrapped around Angel and was showing her how to make a strike.

"HEY! Foots distance, Gaz!" he automatically took a step back. Max looked up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes, smiled, shook her head, and cuddled up closer to me. Oh my god this girl is the perfect one for me! Yep, it was the perfect night.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

I woke up Monday morning to my phone blasting Eminem. It was cold and breezy outside. I got out of bed and as soon as my feet hit the floor,

"Aaaaaaahhhhh, cold floor, cold floor!" I ran and closed the window that Gazzy left opened last night.

"Gazzy! Get up! We have school!" Gazzy yawned and turned in his bed.

"SHUT UP NUDGE! I'm la-la-la-la-la rainbows, gumdrops, lollipops, and unicorns." He mumbled sleepily. I rolled my eyes. Everyone had a blast last night but me. I stayed home and watched TV. Literally everyone but Angel's mom and I went on a date last night!

"Gaz you have five seconds, or I get the bucket!" Gazzy shot up out of his bed grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. That always gets him up, now if only I could get him to clean his side of the room!

**ANGEL P.O.V**

I was sitting at my vanity doing my makeup when Gazzy comes running down the hall, and basically hurls himself into the bathroom. I smiled and went back to my zombie looking face. I was starting a new school with a new boyfriend and new best friend! I had to cover up my blistered red face, the heat from the fire ended up blistering my face. I just finished my makeup when Gazzy came out of the bathroom in dark jeans and a BOTDF tee. I was listening to Taylor Swift "Sparks Fly" Gazzy did an awkward dance in the hall and lip sang, just to make me laugh. That's when he fell on his but in his socks.

"OMZ! Gazzy are you okay?!" I ran into the hall. Then Nudge came out of there room.

"I heard a thump then felt a small pain in my butt!" She yelled.

"Oh, yea? Well, I felt it harder and more direct pain!" Gazzy yelled from the floor holding his butt. Suddenly the older siblings slid down the banister.

"Gazzy if you can't keep your balance we can always get you a walker!" Max joked, and my older brothers laughed.

"Okay cut the jokes, especially in front of my girlfriend!" Gazzy stood up and put his arm around my waist.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY BABY SISTER?!" Fang's face turned from amused to enraged, and he took off after Gazzy. We all followed them down the stairs; the parents had already left for work. They ran into the kitchen.

"NICK GABE JHONSON, DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" I yelled as I ran in the kitchen. Fang had Gazzy cornered. I walked to Gazzy as I passed Fang I stood on tip-toe and whacked Fang upside the head.

"Nick, stop trying to scare and, or threaten my boyfriend!" I yelled, ticked off, and hugged Gazzy's waist and he put his arm around me.

**Another cliffy! Promise to update tomorrow but in the mean time, ****_REVIEW!_**** Seriously! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I told you I would update! Now I won't keep you so here's chapter 7!**

**FANG P.O.V**

How could Angel like a guy?! It doesn't make since she's my baby sister she shouldn't be aloud to date! But anyway we had got our schedules and were touring the school with max. She was about to open her locker when this tall blonde guy leaned against her locker,

"Hey, hottie, your lookin' good." He said giving Max flirty eyes. I automatically hated this guy,

"Hey, Dylan, thanks, but one, you're blocking my locker, and two, you're not hot, or sexy so stop acting like it, and three…PERVE!" max yelled grabbed his throat and threw him a good three feet, but not before he grabbed her butt.

"But Maxie," yep he's gonna get it.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Max yelled even louder and kicked him were counts! _YESS!_ I looked over at Iggy who looked pained. Max grabbed her books and drug us down the hallway.

**GAZZY P.O.V  
**Eighth period! We all had chem. Lab! I was lab partners with Nudge and Angel, and I had a feeling Iggy was an explosion kind of guy! It was ten minutes into class and Mr. Radford was lecturing about elements, and that's when I and Iggy exchanged mischievous looks and started mixing chemicals. Our concoctions exploded at the same time but there was something different about the smoke and it didn't come from my bomb. The smoke was changing colors I looked up to see Iggy beside me admiring the smoke. This kid was awesome! He has to show me that sometime! The smoke cleared revealing a red faced Mr. Radford. Usually he didn't get this mad but he looked like he was about to explode, then the bell rang, we all ran out of the room, but I ran to fast and forgot my back pack! When I walked back in with Angel we saw Mr. Radford banging his head on the desk. _Apparently he has issues!_ I grabbed my bag; angel and I ran out of the room, and down the hall to catch up with the others. We were still laughing when we caught up to them.

"What's so funny?" Fang asked looking weirded out.

"I forgot my bag so Angel and I went to get it we walked it and Mr. Radford was banging his head on his desk!" everyone burst out laughing and Fang slapped me on the back,

"You're alright kid… Angel you got a nice little guy here." He laughed. Angel smiled all the way home. This was the perfect ending to an awesome day.

**YAY! 7 chapters! Don't forget… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ****J ** **BTW SRY IT WUZ SO SHORT! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY PEEPS! I'm extremely happy! I'm exempt from all my semester tests! Take that, social drags of society! Lol jk btw I updated my profile and its funny! Also I want to know if I should update frequently (every day unless some thing comes up) with small chapters (1 or 2 points of view [occasionally 3 or 4] ) or less frequently (every other day) with longer chapters (3 or 4 points of view) review your vote! Come on! Well the voice in my head says "GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!" so I will…**

**ELLA P.O.V**

That was hilarious! Man I didn't know Iggy liked explosions! _O.m.z! Here comes Iggy! He's sooo hot! And-_

"Hey Ella wuz up?" Iggy asked.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing much." _Dang it! He probably saw right through that!_

"WOW, your out of it aren't ya?"

"Yea I guess," Iggy smiled and put his arm around me. "Was ya staring at another guy, that's not me?" he sounded hurt and he wasn't joking!

"No, and if I was we're not an item it was one date." His face fell and he looked hurt and sad. "No, I was only, oh dear lord!"

"Did you even want to go on the first one?" _this isn't going well._

"Yes, I did but-"

"But what? It wasn't what you thought it would be is that it?"

"No, Iggy it's everything I thought it would be, actually better! And I want to go out again, that's all I meant."

"Oh well now I feel stupid for being so hurt… well wanna go see an action film?"

"Duh, of course I do."

**ANGEL P.O.V**

Gazzy and I were lying in the yard with everyone and the adults were on the porch. Suddenly a question popped in my head and I asked,

"What does everyone want to be when they grow up?" I broke the silence and surprised everyone.

"Well I never told anyone this not even fang," spoke up. "But I always wanted to be a minister." Everyone when dead silent, then Fang spoke up.

"What? Why, would you want to be a minister?"

"Because, I just do."

"I want to study Astronomy or birds." Gazzy said.

"Why?" everyone thought that he would pick some thing with explosives.

"I'm fascinated by stars and planets, and I'm fascinated by how birds can fly for long hours and so fast and high, there such magnificent creatures." He said staring at the twinkling stars. Everyone's heads snapped toward Gazzy.

"I'm fascinated by them too." Everyone said at the same time.

"Hey, I have an idea, since we all like birds, and we look after each other, like a flock of birds." Max started.

"Let's call ourselves the flock!" Fang finished. We all nodded our heads in agreement. The flock it is.

**YAY! Okay so what you guys think? I want to know… sooo… ****_REVIEW! REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY guys sorry I couldn't update. But im back and sorry its got to be short. L So here it is.**

**NUDGE P.O.V**

I was at school alone; I didn't feel like walking with the flock. I was the only one without a boy/girlfriend and I hate being a third wheel and all, but anyway I was walking and I felt as if someone was watching me; I turned to see a blonde head dunk behind the corner; at first I thought it was Iggy or Gazzy, but it was to tall to be Gazzy, and to short to be Iggy.

"Okay I'm not stupid come out from behind the corner! Now!" a tall blonde haired, blue eyed, muscular guy came out he looked thirteen or fourteen. "Why, hello who are you?" He was totes adorable!

"I'm Dylan, and I saw you walking alone when I know you usually walk with Max and all her friends. So, I thought you could use someone to walk with." He said in one breath. Wow just like me!

"Oh, in that case of coarse you can walk with me!" hey, he is cute and I am desperate!

"Awesome!" he yelled, picked up his bag, and jogged to catch up to me. "So, why do you hang out with Max?"

"She's my sister, and Gazzy, the short blonde one, is my twin brother. The other four is one of Max's friends, Max's boyfriend, Gazzy's girlfriend, and Max's friend's boyfriend."

"Oh, I didn't know Max, or Ella had boyfriends, or that Max had a sister." Wow he actually kept up with that!

"Yep they do. How old are you?"

"Fourteen, and you?"

"Twelve, aren't you in my chem. Lab?"

"Yea, I'm the only one without a lab partner."

"Well, I'm in the only group of three, and since we pick our lab partners I could be your partner."

"Awesome! I mean… Well, awesome!" his face brightened at the thought.

"Cool," and right then the bell had to ring, "DANG IT! See you in chem. Lab!"

"Kay," and as I walked away he whispered, "See you in chem. Lab." I walked away as my mind was filled with rainbows and lollypops!

**:J I think this chapter was good (even if it was short) review please! *puppy-dog-eyes lip quiver* please! I need you to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, you guys are gonna be happy! Today since I'm exempted from all my semester tests, I get to update longer chapters! We made it to chapter ten! And I know you guys are thinking "Well, you promised action, excitement, and danger, so were is it?" well to that I say, THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF ACTION AND EXCITEMENT! Enjoy…**

**FANG P.O.V**

I woke up this morning and went to the kitchen, not even caring that I was in pajama pants and no shirt; I mean I got abs and no reason to hide them. I looked at the clock; five thirty, the parents left an hour ago. Everyone will be up soon. I waited two minuets,

"Screw this, I'm waking up Iggy, he needs to cook food!" I whisper-yelled and took off up the stairs. I reached the Forth floor in no time. I turned into mine and Iggy's room, laid a blanket on the floor, placed him on it, and drug him to the elevator. When the elevator opened in the dinning room, I drug him in to the kitchen and poured a cup of ice-water on him.

**IGGY P.O.V**

I was awaken by a stupid glass of ice-water dumped all over me, then some one leaned down over me,

"Wake up Sleeping Ugly, get up and make me food." they said, and of coarse me not recognizing who it was I rolled over and then… shot a fist strait up, knock in them in the nose, it was then after feeling a smaller pain in my nose I realized it was fang!

"Oh, dude I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"Iggy, who else would wake you up like that, and ask for food, I'm serious who, wait that's right no one!"

"I'm sorry," I said trying not to crack up laughing, "what do you want for breakfast, Beast?"

"An omelet," Fang said in a pouty voice.

"Okay," I said and I went to fix it.

**NUDGE P.O.V**

"Is the food done?! I'm hungry! Hey, where's Max? She's the only one not here and I thin-" then Iggy shoved an omelet in my mouth, I gulped it down. "Now as I was saying I think some one should wake her up!"

"I will, but you have to shut up Nudge!" Fang yelled.

"Okay," I said with my fingers crossed behind my back. Aren't I a little devil?

**FANG P.O.V**

I ran up the three flights of stairs and into Max's room. But to my astonishment her bed was made, and there was no trace of her. I ran to the bathroom to see if she was there I knocked on the door, no answer, I opened the door and she wasn't there. I ran all though the house and she was no where in sight. I ran back down the stairs. As I hit the living room floor I met the flock's eyes,

"She's not here!" I yelled close to tears, but I couldn't cry in front of them I had to take charge. I couldn't let them know how scared I was. It was then that I heard something, a voice, Angel's voice, _Fang, do you think we can find her?_ I looked at her and her lips didn't move.

"Angel how did you do that?" I asked horrified.

"Do what?" she asked confused. And that's when I tried something; _Angel I'm talking about you sent me a mind message. _Angel's head jerked up, and her eyes widened, _Fang can you hear me? If you can nod three times. _I nodded my head three times. Angel smiled and looked at Gazzy, I saw her eyes narrow in concentration, Gazzy's head snapped up, and he looked at me then turned to Angel, and kissed he smack dab on the lips! Then I heard Angel cut through my thoughts of me bringing pain to Gazzy, _You lay a finger on him I kill you, I told him to, so I could see if it worked with other people._ Angel is quite the scary child. Then suddenly I noticed I can of soda inching toward Nudge. She turned and saw it. She placed her hand on the table; suddenly it increased speed and sailed right into her hand. She tried it with a couple more metal objects, and came to the conclusion that metal was attracted to her. I stood still trying to process this when Iggy yelled,

"Oh my god, Fang were did you go!" I glanced at him and only moved my eyes thinking he was joking, _you're crazy Iggster,_ I thought then Angel jumped up and said,

"I can hear his thoughts but I can't see him!" then I jumped behind Iggy and yelled,

"BOO!" they all jumped, but Iggy had an all out screaming fit! I laughed and it was official I could blend in if I was still enough. That just left Iggy and Gazzy.

"Okay guys we wasted enough time, we got to find Max! Let's search her room for clues"

**MAX P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark trunk! Dang it! There taking me back to the wretched school! I wasn't really related to Nudge and Gazzy, before they were born I escaped from the school (a terrible place were scientist create the strangest human hybrids), I was four and I broke out then flew (yes flew, in other words I have wings but I keep them hidden that's why your just now hearing about this) away end of story right? That's what I thought to, but here I am, in the back of this hummer, in the trunk. Suddenly the trunk opened and Ari stood there snarling in full out wolf form (Ari is an eraser, and I know many of you are thinking, an eraser like one you use in school school, not to be mistaken with THE SCHOOL no an eraser is I human/wolf hybrid)

"Hello, dog boy long time no smell" I said with ice and pure hatred in my voice.

"Hi, Max I missed your sarcasm! You look good! How did you manage to hide your wings for twelve years? I bet you miss your boyfriend and your siblings actually lets just call them what you call yourselves The Flock."

"How do you know that?"

"We monitored you these twelve years, Max, were not imbeciles, and if you miss them it won't be long till you see them."

"Don't you lay a finger on them!"

"We have specific orders to catch all mutants. We have no choice but to catch them."

"But there not mutants! I remember nudge and Gazzy being brought home!"

"Yes but how long were they at the hospital?"

"A week they were premature!"

"Were they? I don't think so, and Fang, Iggy, and Angel how can you be so sure they aren't mutants? I mean you haven't seen Iggy's bare back or angel's! Fang's hasn't developed yet but they will. And if I recall you haven't even seen Nudge or Gazzy's backs! They're mutants just like you Max!" Oh my god, he was right! I hadn't seen there backs and they could very well be mutants.

**Told you action! Okay sorry for the confusion but they weren't going to have wings then I thought "hmmmm, they are the flock they need wings!" so yea and it picks up action! REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry that I wrote that last chapter it stunk! But hopefully this one will be better! Hope ya enjoy**

**FANG P.O.V**

We all ran up stairs to Max's room. That's when I saw it a single note folded neatly in plain sight on her bed.

"Guys… look… a note!" I snatched it up and read it.

_Dear The Flock, _

_If you are reading this that means that we have took your precious leader, Maximum Ride and will be coming back to get you, and bring you home, were you belong at THE SCHOOL,_

_Sincerely, all of us at THE SCHOOL see you soon._

I realized Iggy cringed at the mention of The School, I wondered if he was hiding something, then I noticed the glint of worry in his eye and it was then I knew for a fact he knew something that he was hiding from us.

"Iggy what are you hiding?" I said, with ice in my voice and a glare on my face. I can't believe him! I time like this and he was hiding something!

"Chill," Iggy put his hands up and backed away knowing what damage I could do when I got mad, "I'm not hiding anything!" Then I heard Angel start to yell.

"LIAR! IGGY HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US THAT! MAX'S WELLFAIR IS AT STAKE AND YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL US THAT?! Iggy YOU ARE A DISSGRACE!" Angel screamed words I never thought she knew then she cried as Gazzy held her and whispered words of comfort. I turned wide eyed to Iggy and geastuerd to our little sister and she spoke up again. "And Iggy I have them too. So you're not alone!" she yelled at him and his eyes grew wide and I wondered what she meant. Then Iggy yanked off his shirt; I got a little freaked out then he did some thing crazy… he jumped out the window four stories up! I ran to the window and watched him fall.

"Iggy!" I yelled at my idiotic twin who probably just committed suicide! Then right be for he hit the ground he opened huge wings and surged upward! He hovered out side the window. Then I suddenly realized that right before that Angel said she had some too I looked to my little sister who had run to her room and put on a tank-top and was now hoisting herself out the window, and hovered beside Iggy. I felt about ready to faint when SURPRISE Nudge and Gazzy jumped out the window too.

"I'm I the only one without wings?!" the four of them looked at me and nodded. "So where's The School?"

"California." Iggy said bluntly.

"And what is it? And also how in the world are we going to get there from Arizona?"

"To your second question I reply by wing. To your first I reply I will explain on the way."

"And to your next one," Angel butted in reading my mind "Iggy, hands, Gazzy and Nudge, feet, And I got his back." And before I could protest I was (rather brutally) hoisted up and out of the window, with Iggy holding my arms in a death grip, and Nudge and Gazzy supporting my legs. Angel was flying right underneath me supporting my back.

"Now, I shall explain the school," Iggy started, "it is a wretched place where we were made, even you… I think… but it's where scientist makes the most menacing hybrids ever seen." That's when it all came rushing back to me… smells of polished linoleum floors, sights of needles, and smells of antiseptic! A place filled with pain, and fears. And we were going back to where it all started.

**I think this chapter went better than the last but it doesn't matter what I think it matters what you think sooo… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, R-E-V-I-E-W, THAT SPELLS REVIEW!** __


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, that's all I can say, well, because no one reviewed! Golly! **_**I WANT YOUR OPPINION!**___**That's right I resorted to bold, underlined, italicized, huge print! Lol here is the next chapter!**

_**MAX P.O.V**_

After my little chit-chat with Ari he grabbed my rope burnt wrist, and threw me to the ground. I moaned in pain as I was pulled up by my arms and slapped across the face.

"Not so tough now, are ya bird girl?" Ari snarled. I tried to kick, forgetting my legs were bound by rope, so it just brought pain. Then I was drug into The School by m hair and thrown into a dog crate. My arm brushed something carved in to the create. I felt the letters F-A-N-G, and then gasped realizing whose crate this used to be.

**FANG P.O.V**

We had been flying for hours! My arms were numb and I was not comfortable!

"How much longer?" I asked Iggy.

"About two minutes, prepare for landing." Iggy whispered. Suddenly we started decreasing speed. Angel then flew out from under me I felt my back brush the ground. Then I was brutally dropped and my head hit the hard dusty ground.

"Man I need to work on my landing!" Iggy yelled picking him self off the ground while everyone else just watched him.

"I love the smell of bird kid!" a snarl came from behind me right in my ear. I spun into a round house moving only on the will power to get Max back. The beast behind me only stumbled at my surprising amount of force. It charged at me teeth flashing, _SIDE STEP, NOW! _ Angel screamed in my mind I stepped to the right and it fell I jumped in it's back and started pounding, blow, after blow.

"You… took… one… of… the… things… I… cared… about… most… now… you're… gonna… pay!" I said in between punched then I realized that I killed it.

"FANG!" Angel screamed I turned to see another thing (I have no clue what there called, I forgot) throw Angel over his shoulder she was beating on his back; Gazzy was beating it's stomach with full force. Iggy and Nudge were holding there own. I took off toward Angel at astonishing speed. I skid to a stop grabbed the thing's neck and snapped it, left then right, for good measure. I heard a sickening crack and it crumpled to the ground landing on Angel. I threw it off to find Angel crying, holding her ankle.

"Angel and Gazzy up and away high enough to stay safe but low enough to see us," I said knowing Angel couldn't fight with her hurt (possibly broken) ankle, "Take care of my baby sister," I said to Gazzy, and with that they flew up out of reach. Then I hear Angel gasp.

"Fang, Iggy!" I whipped my head to see him unconscious, and one of those things standing over him. I leaped only to be thrown to the ground.

"Hey, dude long time no see!" it said kind of friendly. I remember that voice! It was a kid I made friends with while at The School.

"Ari, Man, you… uh… changed!" I am now confused he used to not be mutated! He was normal; his dad was one of the scientists.

"Yea, hey what brings you here? They said your mutations never took effect; I was about to go find you guys, because they're starting to. Hey please tell me you'll come willingly so I don't get…uh" he made choking sounds and drug a finger across his neck already returning to normal form."

"One condition we get it we find Max we get out and you come with us."

"Deal!" Ari was obviously excited.

"Spit swear?" Ari nodded; we spit in our hands and shook each others hands, despite Nudge's protests.

"LETS DO THIS THING!" Ari and I yelled.

**SUPRIZEING TWIST! **_**REVIEW! REVIEW! DO IT NOW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ATTENTION! **_**That's right you there staring at the screen probably skipping all the bold letters! Look at the pretty, bold, underlined letters!**

**HEY THIS IS IMPORTANT if you guys don't review I will get realy mad!**

Seriously read above!

**MAX P.O.V**

Two, tall figures were pushed though the heavy, steel door. One was tall dark and tan. The other was tall bright and pale. FANG AND IGGY! Iggy was brutally shoved in to the dog create on my right, and Fang was shoved into the create on my right. Ari then whispered something to Fang then winked at me and Iggy. _What did you do my idiotic boyfriend?!_

"What was that about?" I whispered to Fang. His head shot up; I realized that he just noticed I was right beside him.

"A brilliant plan with and old time friend." Okay now he's scaring me.

"Ari?! He's nothing but a huge scum bag!" I was outraged and Fang just smirked!  
"Really? Because he's helping us out of here."

"What, he is, when?"

"Couple of days."

"Okay, good, we can get out of here before we are hurt to badly." Just then a scientist came and got Iggy. Oh no, let the touchier begin.

**IGGY P.O.V**

I was drug down a hall and into a room and, SUPRIZE! It was a white room. I was strapped down to the table wings and all. Then a scientist spoke up.

"Experiment 16b234 we are going to enhance your night vision." And the anesthesia started. I was knocked out cold.

/\/\/\/\~~~~~~- line break-~~~~~~~/\/\/\/\

I opened my eyes; at least I think they were open. I couldn't see any thing but black. I knew I was back in my create, and I knew Max and Fang were there, but I couldn't see a thing.

"Guys, umm I can't see… I'm blind!" I yelled accepting reality.

"Iggs, what do you mean by blind?" Fangs worried voice came from about five feet over to my left.

"I can't see anything but black. Oh and by the way Ari is coming to put the plan into action." I could hear him from a whole other room, _well that's new._

**ARI P.O.V**

I walked down the hall I already got Fang's sister, who I had to carry because of her cast, and the twins, Max's siblings. We walked into the room labeledTEEN AVIAN/HUMAN HYBRID.  I opened there creates, Iggy stumbled out of his I wonder how eye surgery went. We escaped easily; no one really wants to stop an eraser. We flew back to Arizona. While we were flying I realized Fang fluttered small growing wings under his shirt. When we landed in Max's room we gathered our stories_. Okay let's do this; please let them like me, please. Don't let then use me like my dad._

**3****RD**** PERSON **

The flock and Ari walked down the stairs as three worried faces turned and looked at them. There parents sighed in relief there babies were home! The moms started to inspect injuries. Fang put Angel down on the couch. No one paid attention to Ari, except Fang; for the first time ever Fang knew how he felt, sad, lonely, and needing love.

"Guys this is Ari, he's homeless and he was wondering if he could be Max, Gazzy, and Nudge's new sibling!" Fang yelled over everyone; making everyone jump; his voice had a tendency to get deeper when he yelled, so that startled everyone. There was a long pause, and Max's mom went to Ari and gave him a big hug filled with love. She whispered in his ear.

"Of course, you can."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Fang woke up and Max was in his arms they had fallen asleep like that on the couch. Max started to stir. Fang got a feeling that he had to tell her something right then.

"Max you know I love you and will forever but you have been on me all night and I can't feel my feet."

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear.

"forever?"

"forever." Just then Iggy fell down the stairs.

"Hey think I need to tell Mom that I'm blind?" Iggy asked. Then Fang and Iggy's mom walked into the living room.

"You're what, Iggy?" She asked.

"Iggy tell her!" Max and Fang yelled.

"Fine, CHILL! Mom I'm kind of, uh, blind." Iggy said. There was dead silence then she started to cry; Iggy comforted her and she calmed down. Over time she accepted it, and it got harder and harder for you to tell that Iggy is blind.

**FANG P.O.V**

~~~~line break three years later~~~~

It was the after party at mine and Max's wedding. Max threw her bouquet and Angel caught it, _great! Now I have to put up with that!_ I thought. Then as if on cue I heard Angel though my thoughts. _I heard that! _She yelled I rolled my eyes. Dang she can get stubborn and years around Max only made it worse!

"I'd like to make a toast… to forever." I said remembering that one day three years ago. Max smiled at me, remembering the same thing.

"To forever," she repeated and touched my glass with hers.

"To forever," everyone repeated. And forever it was.

THE END!

REVIEW


End file.
